A travers d'autres yeux
by NuiitNOiire
Summary: Lilith Black, orpheline depuis toujours, à d'étranges vision, des pensées qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Comment va t-elle réagir en recevant la lettre d'Hogwarts ? Le titre et le résumé son nul, ils changerons surement. J'utilise les noms Anglais !
1. Prologue

~Titre~ : A travers d'autres yeux

~Diclamer~ : Aucun personnages de Harry Potter n'est à moi. Seul Lilith et l'encadrement de l'orphelinat m'appartiennent

~Rating~ : T par mesure de sécurité

~Note~ : Ceci est ma première vrai fanfic. Elle m'est venue d'un coup alors je l'ai écrite. J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Ah et je recherche une bêta siouplait !

* * *

Cinq heures du matin. Une jeune fille tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Comme d'habitude elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Ses voisines de chambre, elles, sont dans le pays des rêves. Calmement allongée sur leurs lits, les yeux fermés ... Elles les envies, elles qui dorment aussi profondément, bien loin des tourments qu'il l'agitent elle. Soudain elle s'assoit sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Elle n'a que six ans alors, et elle est déjà insomniaque.

Midi, le réfectoire de l'orphelinat. Un léger murmure, bruit de fond tellement semblable à ses pensées, agitées, embrouillées, impossibles a calmer. Elle tourne et retourne dans sa tête lui donnant des migraines lorsqu'elle tente de comprendre toute cette agitation dans son crâne. La tête dans ses mains elle repousse son assiette avec ses coudes, une assiette à peine entamée. Elle sait qu'elle va se faire disputer parce qu'elle ''chipote'' mais elle s'en fiche. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que cet affreux mal de tête s'en aille. Huit ans à peine et elle ne mange presque plus.

Seize heures. L'heure du goûter, une pose avant le retour en classe dont elle ne sortira pas avant dix-huit heures coincée entre des problèmes de maths et des camarades trop turbulent à son goût. Alors elle se mettra au fond de la classe, solitaire comme toujours. Est-ce pour cela qu'aucun parents n'a jamais cherché à l'adopter ? Après tout elle s'en fiche, elle ne demande que de la tranquillité. Elle a maintenant dix ans et elle est seule …

Alors, les yeux perdus dans le vague elle se demande quand tout cela va cesser. Quand pourra-t-elle réfléchir tranquillement sans qu'un mal de crâne ne vienne la perturber ? Quand dormira-t-elle la nuit sans être réveillée par des pensées qu'une enfants ne devrait pas avoir. Quand pourra-t-elle manger sans être dégoutée par la nourriture? Mais après tout est-ce vraiment la nourriture qui la rebute? Ou est-ce ce qu'elle voit, ce qu'elle entend, ce qu'elle pense incessamment sans même se contrôler? Elle même ne peut y répondre … Parce qu'elle est dépassée par tout cela, elle n'a jamais été comme les autres après tout …

* * *

Quatre heure du matin, orphelinat Henry Grey, chambre 217.

Quatre lits, quatre filles endormies. Trois pour être précise car il y a bien longtemps que l'une d'entre elles ne fait plus de nuit complète. Depuis ses six ans environ elle ne dors plus que quelques heures par nuit. Ses camarades de chambre de s'étonnent plus de la voir réveiller lorsqu'elles même se lèvent. A vrai dire, elles ne s'étonnent plus de rien venant d'elle.

La jeune fille qui est déjà réveiller à cette heure bien matinal se nomme Lilith, Lilith Black. Abandonnée par ses parents dès son plus jeune âge devant la porte de cet établissement.

Cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux magnifiques aurait pu faire bien des ravages si les gens n'avait pas tantôt fait de la trouver ''bizarre'' à cause de ses fréquentes migraines. Elle n'y était pour rien pourtant! Ce n'était pas sa faute si des souvenirs, des pensées et même des sentiments qui n'étaient pas à elle prenait le dessus. Ce n'était pas sa faute si, lorsqu'elle tentait d'y voir plus clair dans tout ce fatras qui régnait dans son crâne de jeune fille elle en attrapait la migraine … comme si quelqu'un tentait de la dissuader de mettre au clair tout ce qu'elle voyait et/ou entendait. Alors elle arrêtait … jusqu'à la prochaine effusion d'image et de sons.

Elle en pleurait parfois, les images étaient certaines fois tellement horrible qu'elle en sanglotait, en silence, alors que les autres dormaient paisiblement. Elle en avait déjà tellement vu, beaucoup trop sans aucun doute, pour son jeune âge mais c'était comme cela et les gens qui l'entourait ne pouvait malheureuse ment rien y faire, ne comprenant pas plus qu'elle ce qu'elle avait. On l'avait emmener voir beaucoup de médecins mais aucun n'avait su dire ce qu'elle avait. Schizophrène, autiste … on était passer par des tonnes de maladie mentale sans qu'aucune ne lui corresponde. Alors les responsables de l'orphelinat avaient fini par la laisser. S'occupant d'elle comme des autres. En y pensant certaines visites avaient été particulièrement horrible … Mais bon, c'était fini maintenant, on lui avait promis qu'elle n'y retournerai plus et elle en était profondément soulagée.

Elle se retourna vers l'horloge accrochée au mur … cinq heures … Allez, dans une heure et demie elle pourrait aller se lever au lieu de tourner et retourner dans son lit, ressassant toujours les même pensée depuis son enfance. Car depuis ses plus lointain souvenir elle avait toujours eu ces visions horribles … Toujours.

_Elle est dans un bureau sombre, ou les couleurs principales sont du vert et de l'argent. Elle est en face d'un homme terrifiant, ses yeux sont rouge et il ressemble étrangement à un serpent. Il lui explique quel sont ses plans. Il veut tuer des gens, beaucoup de gens. ''Il faut commencer par les Moldus'' dit-il, ''puis nous nous occuperons des sang de bourbe et enfin des traîtres à leur sang ''. Puis il se mit à rire, un rire de fou, un rire glacé et pourtant elle n'arrive pas à avoir peur. Pourquoi ?_

_Cette fois elle est devant deux personnes qui cherchent à l'encercler, elle sort une sorte de bout de bâton, une baguette magique ? Et un rayon en sort pour toucher les personnes. Et elle le lance encore et encore malgré les cri de douleurs des personnes, malgré leurs larmes, elle recommence riant de toute ses forces, car cela l'amuse. Ces deux petits moucherons qui se pensait utile, qui pensait pouvoir Le vaincre, Lui, son Maître. Mais ce n'est pas possible, personne ne le peut. Et elle rit encore devant les yeux hagard de ces deux personnes qui ne sortirons pas de cette folie dans laquelle elle les a plongée en leur lançant ce sort. Et elle en est fière, et Lui aussi va l'être lorsqu'il le saura. Oui, il sera fière d'elle et il la remerciera … _

Lilith mis ses mains sur ses oreilles et cacha son visage, repliant ses genoux contre elle. Sanglotant silencieusement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Raté! Une des fillettes se retourne dans son lit pour se mettre face à elle. Puis, voyant qu'elle est la source de ce bruits elle se re-retourne. Soudain, un murmure se fait entendre :

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est rien, c'est juste Lilith. ''

C'est rien, c'est juste Lilith … Comme d'habitude. Après tout c'est **juste **Lilith. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Alors resserrant ses genoux contre elle, elle sanglota plus fort encore, malgré ses dents qui meurtrissaient ses lèvres pour les maintenir fermées, et des larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Elle finit par se lever tant pis pour le bruit, de toute façon elles étaient toutes reveillées maintenant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivées à l'intérieur elle s'arrêta devant le miroir. Devant elle se trouvait une jeune fille, entre l'enfance et l'adolescence. Commençant à se développer sans avoir encore un corps de jeune femme. Portant une chemise de nuit blanche à bretelle qui laissait entrevoir un tatouage. Un papillon, bleu, qu'elle avait apparemment depuis toujours. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombait sur ses épaules et deux yeux la fixait. Des yeux pour le moins étranges puisque leur couleur était proche du rose violacé. Elle détourna son regard et entra dans la douche.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, ses cheveux mouillées et entourées d'une serviette, elle évita le miroir. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se regarder. Pas qu'elle se trouver moche mais … Elle n'aimait voir son reflet qui l'observait attentivement, comme si dans le miroir se trouvait une autre personne qui connaîtrait toute ses pensées, tous ses sentiments …

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et vit que les autres s'était rendormis. Un coup d'oeil vers la pendule lui indiqua qu'elle avait passé une demie-heure dans la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha de son placard et pris les premiers vêtement qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Ce serait donc une robe verte … et un gilet gris. Bien. Elle posa les vêtements sur son lit et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux.

* * *

Elle fut enfin prête à l'heure où l'on vint les reveiller. Mlle Day, la directrice de l'orphelinat, ne s'étonna pas de la voir déjà debout, propre et habiller. Elle lui demanda juste de descendre sans bruit pour les plus petits. Une nouvelle journée commançait. Ce qui l'étonna plus fût son

'' Oh! Lilith j'oubliais

- Oui ?

- Bon anniversaire ''

Puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Joyeux anniversaire ? Quel jour était on ? Le 28 juillet … Elle avait effectivement onze ans aujourd'hui ...

* * *

Elle était dans le refectoire avec tous les autres lorsque quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Les surveillantes avaient pour habitude d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour aérer la salle et ce matin et soir. Les enfants avaient l'habitude et ils n'y faisaient même plus attention. Mais aujourd'hui cette fenêtre eut une raison de les intriguer. En effet un magnifique hibou venait d'entrer dans le refectoire par celle-ci. Il voleta un peu, puis arriva au dessus de la table de Lilith. Il lacha une lettre puis partit. Lilith, ébahie, jetta un coup d'oeil à l'enveloppe. On aurait dit une sorte de parchemin jaunâtre. Dessus, écrit en vert émeraude, on pouvait lire '' Mademoiselle Lilith Black, dans le refectoire de l'orphelinat Henry Grey, 231 rue Clinton, Londres''

Elle prit la lettre les mains tremblantes. Elle la retourna et vit un sceau de cire sur lequel était dessiné un blason. Un griffon, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau entouraient la lettre H. Soudain elle eut un flash.

_Elle avait la même lettre, exactement la même entre les mains. Mais elle s'y attendais. Elle rêvait depuis longtemps d'aller à Poudlard. Elle montra avec exitation la lettre à une jeune fille blonde. _

_'' Cissy'!! Cissy'! Regarde! La lettre de Hogwarts ! Je viens de la recevoir!_

_- C'est vrai Bella ? C'est super! ''_

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, lachant l'enveloppe. Enfin sa vision cessa. Elle reprit la lettre, tremblant encore plus, de peur d'avoir une autre vision, et l'ouvrit.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de mon prologue. Si vous êtes arrivés là c'est que vous avez tout lu, nan ? Alors ... Vous pourriez laissez un review s'il vous plaît? J'ai besoins de votre avis pour m'améliorer qu'il soit positif ou négatif

Bsous

NuiitNoiire


	2. Chapter 1 : Rencontre

~Titre~ : A travers d'autres yeux

~Diclamer~ : Aucun personnages de Harry Potter n'est à moi. Seul Lilith et l'encadrement de l'orphelinat m'appartiennent

~Rating~ : T par mesure de sécurité

~Note~ : La suite n_n. J'espère qu'elle ne décevra pas ceux qui ont aprécier le premier chapitre.

Je tient à remercier Me-Violin, Liyli, le lecteur inconnue ^^ ainsi que Zod'a

Ah et je cherche toujours une bêta . MArchi d'avance!

Sur ce ... ENJOY!

* * *

_Elle reprit la lettre, tremblant encore plus, de peur d'avoir une autre vision, et l'ouvrit. _

A l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre, écrite sur le même genre de parchemin.

**COLLEGE HOGWARTS, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**

**Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin**

**Docteur de sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers,**

**Chère Mlle Black,**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Hogwarts. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**

**La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.**

**Veuillez croire, chère Mademoiselle Black, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**

**Minerva McGonagal**

**Directrice-adjointe **

Lilith lut et relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire? N'était-elle pas assez bizarre comme ça ? Fallait-il donc en plus qu'elle se retrouve dans une école de sorcellerie. Etait-elle donc une sorcière ? Puis un doute s'installa : et si cela avait été une farce? Une des élèves lui faisant une blague de bien mauvais goût. Ou les éducateurs, incapable de lui avouer qu'il faudrait qu'elle retourner dans ces bâtiments aux murs blanc et qui aurait créer cette lettre pour l'y emmener sans problème. Comment savoir si cette lettre était vrai de toute part ?

Comme si l'on avait lu dans ses pensées, un autre hibou traversa la salle pour poser une autre lettre sur son bureau qu'elle s'empressa de décacheter.

**Mlle Black,**

**Ayant toujours vécu dans le monde des Moldus, vous aurez certainement bien du mal à croire à cela. Et j'ai bien peur que personne autour de vous ne puissent vous renseigner. J'aimerais donc que vous avertissiez votre directrice que je voudrais vous rencontrer.**

**En vous souhaitant un excellent petit déjeuner.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Cette fois, Lilith ouvrit des yeux ronds. Alors ça … Si quelqu'un venait … Peut être que c'était la vérité ? A moins que ça ne soit encore un de ces horribles docteurs en blanc. Mais un docteur n'aurait jamais demandé à ce que l'on prévienne la directrice … et il ne lui aurait pas envoyé de lettre …

Elle compara les deux morceau de papier. La personne qui lui avait écrit en second était donc le directeur de l'établissement dont il était question dans la première lettre …

Elle rangea son assiette et partit dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle frappa trois coup et entra.

'' Lilith ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Un problème ?

Non, non ''

Elle tendit la seconde lettre à la directrice et observa ses réactions. Elle paru sceptique, puis étonnée, et enfin ébahi. Elle lui rendit en lui disant.

'' Ce n'est pas drôle Lilith, n'invente pas ce genre de chose. Si j'avais préparé la venu de cette personne qu'aurait tu fait?

Mais Madame …

Non, ça suffit, file! ''

Une chose était sure au moins, il ne s'agissait pas d'une feinte pour la faire aller chez un autre psychiatre … Elle l'avait encore envoyée balader …

* * *

Lilith passa sa journée à observer l'extérieur. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre elle attendait de voir si quelqu'un viendrait vraiment. En cours, pendant les récrées, au réfectoire, toute la journée elle avait fixer la grande grille qui donnait sur la rue. Mais personne n'était passé par là. Déçue, vexée d'y avoir cru elle se leva de table et repoussa d'un geste rageur sa chaise. Elle s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre lorsque le carillon se fit entendre. Le cœur battant à toute allure, Lilith s'adressa à la surveillante

'' Je vais voir qui c'est

Si tu veux … ''

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la cour. Puis elle traversa cette dernière et enfin arriva devant la grille. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la petite porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur de l'orphelinat elle fit un pas en arrière. Devant elle se trouvai un homme, grand et mince. Il avait de long cheveux argenté et une barbe de la même couleur. Sur un nez qui avait l'air un peu cassé étaient posées des lunettes en demi-lune. Et derrière, deux yeux bleu pétillant l'observaient avec autant d'attention que celle sont elle faisait preuve en détaillant le vieil homme. Enfin elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Lorsqu'en passant le portillon il posa les yeux sur elle elle éprouva cette même sensation que lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir. Celle que, rien qu'en la regardant, il savait tout d'elle...

Sans lui adresser la parole il pénétra dans l'orphelinat. Lilith, intriguée par le comportement de cet homme, n'osa pourtant pas poser de question et se contenta de le suivre, silencieusement.

Il arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de la directrice et Lilith ouvrit la bouche, pour la première fois depuis que ''l'invité'' était arrivé.

''Elle n'a pas voulu me croire''

Le vieil homme se retourna vers elle et lui répondit avec un sourire énigmatique.

''Je m'en doutais''

Les yeux écarquillés Lilith posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit et, étonnement peut être, ce ne fut pas comment mais

''Alors pourquoi m'avez vous demander de la prévenir ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, peut être que j'espérai qu'elle te croit. Peut être que je m'en fichais et que je voulais juste qu'elle soit prévenue. Ou peut être que c'est juste une lubie de vieillard''

Tandis qu'il frappait à la porte du bureau, Lilith continua à l'observer, plonger dans ses réflexions. Etait-il fou, ou juste un peu déranger ? Sa façon d'agir la troublait elle qui n'avait toujours eu affaire qu'a des personnes qui se moquait d'elle et de sa différence ou des gens qui n'en avait rien à faire d'elle et l'ignoraient ouvertement,

Alors, tandis qu'un ''oui entrer'' étouffer leur parvenait de derrière la porte, incitant la personne à entrer, Lilith se laissa glisser à terre et attendit patiemment la fin de l'entrevue à côté de la porte.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincer, signe que quelqu'un allait sortir, elle se releva brusquement. La directrice en sortit, tenant la porte ouverte pour le vieil homme qui la suivait. Elle lui serra la main un peu sèchement, les yeux encore ébahi, et referma la porte derrière lui. Pas plus étonner ni choquer que ça de la réaction glaciale de la directrice, il se retourna vers Lilith et lui fit un sourire avant d'entamer la discussion.

''Ne penses-tu pas que l'on serrait plus à l'aise assit ?

Si … '' lui répondit timidement la fillette avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la salle des visite.

Elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole, les questions se bousculent, voulant toutes sortir en première. Enfin, l'homme ouvrit la bouche.

'' Je suppose que tu as deviner qui j'étais ?

Albus Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation

C'est exact. Je suis venue pour éclaircir un peu les choses au sujet de la lettre que tu as reçu''

Le cœur de Lilith se serra brusquement. Allait-il lui annoncer que ce n'était qu'un canular ? Ou que cette prétendu école de sorcier n'était en fait rien d'autre qu'un hôpital psychiatrique ?

'' Avant tout, repris-t-il, je dois te dire que je sais ce que l'on raconte sur toi. Que tu es bizarre, que tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde ectaetera ''

Elle se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, comme pour montrer qu'elle l'écoutait

'' Ne t'es-tu jamais dit que, bien que différente des autres tu pouvais être normale ? Comme tu aurait pu le deviner en recevant la lettre tu es une sorcier Lilith, continua-t-il en voyant que la jeune fille avait hocher la tête négativement à sa question, enfin … Une future sorcière

Ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle d'une voix vide, les sorciers n'existe pas, la magie n'existe pas, tout le monde le dit

Et pourtant je peux t'assurer que si, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix douce

NON! S'écria-t-elle, Je ne vous croit pas! Si je vous croit on va encore dire que je suis bizarre, je veux pas! Je veux être normale! Comme les autres''

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, comme prise d'une soudaine terreur. Comme si le fat de croire à la magie rendrait ses différences plus réelle.

''Lilith, s'il te plait, regarde-moi.''

Il continua lorsqu'elle leva vers lui des yeux apeurés.

''La magie existe mais tu n'es pas anormale. Il existe d'autres sorciers, beaucoup d'autre. Nous sommes simplement cacher pour que les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique viennent nous voir pour que l'on règle tout. Je suis un sorcier moi aussi, finit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Vous … Vous êtes un sorcier ? Prouvez le!''

Dumbledore lui fit un léger sourire avant de regarder intensément un jouet qui se trouvait dans la salle. Jouet qui se transforma instantanément en … Un magnifique petit hamster. Émerveillée, Lilith le prit dans ses bras, avant de pousser un cri d'horreur.

_''Cissy, Bella! Regarder le bel animal que je vient de trouver dehors''_

_Une jeune fille, brunette, se balade avec un animal dans les mains. Elle m'insupporte, elle est indigne à son sang de toute façon._

_Je lui sourit méchamment avant de pointer ma baguette vers le hamster._

_Le visage, de la jeune fille, couvert de tâche de sang. En sanglot, pleurant sur le cadavre de l'animal._

''Non, Non, NOOOON, je ne veut pas! Reprenez le, je suis dangereuse, je risque de lui faire du mal, reprenait le je vous en supplie''

Elle tendit, désespérer, l'adorable animal au vieil homme, les sanglots secouant son corps frêle, des larmes dévalant ses joues pâles et son visage encore horrifié de ce la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Elle n'aperçus pas le visage plus qu'étonner de Dumbledore, qui avait peur d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait avec cette jeune fille.

* * *

Et voilà! La fin du premier chapitre. Personnellement je le trouve un peu court . Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus =D

Oh et ... Si vous voulez me faire part de votre avis, N'hésiter pas à laisser une review =D

Ah, une dernière chose, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'écriture de l'histoire (ça m'étonnerais x)) ou pour les revieweurs anonymes suivez le lien du blog mis dans mon profil!

Voiloù ^^

Kissu

NuiitNoiire


End file.
